


Can you please lower your voice for a moment?

by Milfheswaran



Series: Connverse Smut [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Healthy father-daughter relationship, Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, preestablished sexual experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfheswaran/pseuds/Milfheswaran
Summary: After a month of not seeing each other, Steven and Connie decide to have a sleepover at her house.





	Can you please lower your voice for a moment?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a pic I saw in Pixiv

_Hey, Steven! My dad's going to be working at a beach in Ocean Town and mom's going to work at the hospital tonight! Would you like to come over for a sleepover?_

_\- Connie♥_

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

*Knock! Knock!* Steven's bare knuckles gently tapped at the wooden door of the Maheswaran household.

Since he got that text from Connie earlier that day, the only thing he could think was about spending some quality time with his girlfriend in her house.

Steven showed up using his trademark T-shirt and shorts. His cheeseburger backpack was safely strapped on his back, carrying everything he could need fir a sleepover: Toothbrush, Sleeping bag, counterfeit candy and snacks and some other stuff he bought to Onion (He wondered why a kid his age would have such things on his possession).

He hadn't seen her in an entire month, since her family vacation to Boston and his series of nonstop missions had kept them away from each other. Sure, They talked to each other through their cellphones, highlighting their own adventures every time they could, but nothing could beat some traditional face-to-face communication.

He was expecting Connie to greet him when the door opened, all he wanted to do at that moment was to give her an "I missed you" hug™ and kiss her passionately.

But when Doctor Maheswaran appeared on the doorway instead, he chose to repress his actions in order to avoid an embarrassing situation.

"Hello, Doctor Maheswaran." He introduced himself to his friend's mother for the thousand time that year. "Is Connie home?"

"Hello Steven." The woman greeted him. "Connie's taking a shower." She moved sideways to make room for the boy in the threshold of the door. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure!" He said with a small smile on his face before stepping into the building.

"Please take a seat." The Doctor said to the boy as she guided him to the living room. "Connie will come downstairs in a moment."

"Thanks, Doctor Maheswaran." He said while his host took a seat on a chair across the other side of the room.

The woman was wearing her lab coat over her everpresent attire made of her teal shirt and the khakis that accentuated her thighs. She was applying a thin coat of makeup on her face.

"Are you going on a date with Mister Maheswaran, ma'am?" Steven curiously asked, even if he knew the answer.

"I'd wish, Steven..." She said. "Doug had to take a job at Ocean Town tonight, Something about missing beach balls or something like that." She took a second to apply some of the ChapStick she pulled out of her purse on her lips. "I'm going to ask him for details when I get to call him."

"Where are you going then?" He asked.

"To the hospital." She explained. "One of my co-workers, Doctor Gero, went to give a conference about cybernetic prothesis at Empire City, and I got to cover him up at the hospital tonight."

"THAT'S SO COOL!!" Steven said with stars in his eyes. 

"I'm glad you think it is." She said. "He wants to help amputees who lost their limbs to feel them again."

He was about to say something else when he heard a door open upstairs.

"Oh, That must be Connie." Her mother stated before looking at her own reflection one last time in her pocket mirror before closing it. "She was really excited about your visit, you know?"

"I did too." He said. "It has been a month since we last saw each other."

"I see..." She said with a comprehensive smile.

Faint footsteps were heard from the house's staircase, and Steven had turned his head in time to see Connie's lithe legs running down towards the living room.

She was wearing the same red dress she used on his birthday, and was going barefoot. Her long, hair was wet since she had just left the shower and had no time to comb it. Nevertheless, her appearance managed to make Steven's heart to pump blood at a faster rate than usual, turning his cheeks into a bright red color, noticeable by everyone who payed attention.

Once she reached the bottom, Connie looked into the living room, where she had seen his friend.

"STEVEN!" She exclaimed before dashing towards him to ensnare him in an "I missed you" Hug™.

"Connie!" Steven said as she locked her arms around his body.

"Connie... What have we talked about running on the stairs?" The doctor chastised her daughter for her carelessness.

"Sorry mom..." The blushing girl apologized. "I was very excited, that's all..."

"It's okay, Honey." Her mother said, trying to be comprehensive. "Just don't make that a habit, Okay?"

"Yes, mom..." Connie said when her mom's cellphone began to ring.

The doctor pulled her phone out of her purse and checked who her caller was. She let out an annoyed sigh before adressing the children.

"I'm gonna answer this call before leaving, kids." She said. "I'm gonna need you to be as quiet as possible, Can you do that for me?"

Steven and Connie gave her a military salute while saying a tandem "Yes, ma'am."

"Thanks." She said before standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

The moment Connie saw that her mother was gone and heard a "Priyanka Maheswaran here." coming from the kitchen, she quickly pressed her lips against Steven's.

He felt her tongue trying to invade his mouth in a desperate manner, trying to quench a need to being close to each other.

"No, Jenkins is out." The doctor spoke into her phone. Her voice loud enough to break Connie's entrancement on Steven.

He cut off the kiss abruptly, a thread of saliva still connecting the kids' mouths.

"What are you doing!" The blushed teenager whispered to Connie. "Your mom's right behind us!"

"I know..." She whispered before lifting up the skirt of her dress, exposing her naked and dripping slit at him, her juices flowing from her center into her thighs. "I just can't wait for her to leave."

"Look, I know you want me to touch you and I really want you to do the same for me. We promised it." He said recalling the promise they made of not having an orgasm until they met at the end of the month. "But Your mom's here! And even I know that if she catches us it won't be good."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" The Doctor shouted at her phone, making the teenager flinch.

"Come on Steven...." Connie purred, her eyes filled with lust. "Don't tell me you're not excited to do it with her around?"

Even though Steven would've been liked to say no, his hardening penis was betraying him, and Connie got a chance to look at his bodily aproval.

"Come on~" She said as she sat him on the sofa before lifting her skirt again to tease him with her pussy. "Just a quickie!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Her mother said in the other room.

Eventually, Steven gave up to his need for release. He unbuckled his pants while Connie stared in anticipation at his groin where his already throbbing erection waited to be uncovered, which wasn't surprising, because Steven was as horny as Connie was. 

*Sigh* "It shouldn't be that hard, You know?" The doctor said, still unaware of her daughter's intentions.

Once Steven released his erection into the air, Connie wasted no time in straddling his groin. She gave him a sly grin as she pressed herself on top of Steven. Her dripping folds rubbing the underside of his cock, smearing her juices all over him as her clit grazed his sensitive head.

The pair was struggling to keep their usually loud moans and grunts low in volume as The doctor kept talking in the other room.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Priyanka shouted at a poor assistant on the other side of the line, and at the same time, reminding her daughter about her time limit.

After one last grind on Steven, Connie rose away from Steven for a moment; she rolled up her skirt for a better visibility of her hands aligning Steven's cock-head to the entrance of her flooded pussy.

She slowly lowered her body into Steven as she bit her lower lip, trying to stifle her usual long-drawn moan as she felt His head pressing on her lips before he entered her slowly, making his way through her tight walls into her uterus.

"How deep is it?" The doctor tried to inquire about an open wound while Steven was sheathed deep inside her daughter, his head pressed against the entrance to her cervix.

With lust in her eyes, Connie leaned her head closer to him in order to kiss him, but was interrupted by Steven, Who also leant forward to kiss her himself.

The result was a messy and sloppy kiss, where their tongues rapidly fought for control of their mouths, while Connie started to buck her hips upwards, starting to ride him.

She raised her hips up and down, Rubbing Steven's cock with the slippery walls of her slit in a fruitful attempt to release the pressure they both endured for a month.

The horny teenagers kept moaning into their kiss. The muffled vocalizations starting to grow in volume, and knowing that only made them go faster and louder, as they had finally got the adrenaline rush that their fear of exposure granted them.

"Are you going to WHAT!?" Priyanka said as Connie's pace turned frantic and desperate and Steven's hips began to buck against hers every time she lowered herself.

Connie cut off the kiss to whisper "I'm gonna come, Steven..." right into his ear.

"Me too." He returned in kind. "Together?"

"Together." She assured him before slamming her entrance into Steven's twitching penis. The Wet and lewd noises that came out of Connie's filled hole began to speed up as the pair's orgasm grew closer to their reach as they began to chant their names silently.

*sigh* "I'll come over in a moment." The woman said, ignorant of how the kids in the living room had finally reached their orgasm.

Connie's body shook as waves of pleasure coursed through it, her muscles clenched violently while she let out a loud moan that she hoped no one listened. Her pulsing walls keeping a grunting Steven on his place as he discharged his abnormally big load into her, She even felt his hot seed starting to leak out of her to join her own spilled fluids.

Connie would've loved to keep riding Steven until she had milked him to his last drop. But the sound of footsteps from the kitchen getting closer to them.

She quickly dismounted him, straightening her red skirt in order to cover her still spasming core before helping Steven to hide his deflating erection in his pants.

And with that, the blushing teenagers sat next to each other in the couch of her living room (Which was doused with the mix of juices that the lovers spilled on each other), hoping that the doctor wouldn't notice the uneven breath and sweaty skin that came naturally after a good orgasm.

Surprisingly, The woman walked right in front of them and headed straight to the door.

She opened the door and then looked at her daughter and her friend.

"Connie, Steven, I need to go right now, there's food in the kitchen in case you get hungry." She told them. "Call me in case you need anything and don't stay up too late. I love you!"

She slammed the door as she left the house, moments before turning her car on.

"Well, I guess she didn't heard us at all." Steven said, as he stood up from the piece of furniture.

"We were ridiculously lucky." Connie stated.

"Well, I haven't eaten since lunch." He said.

"Wanna come and eat something before catch I up where we left?" Connie asked.

"Sure!" He said before returning her a dirty look. "And maybe, I could eat you out as a dessert."

"Oh!" She said as Steven helped her to stand. "That sounds really tempting, Mr. Universe."

He Gave her a grin before the pair walked into the kitchen.

However, When they reached Connie's Kitchen, They didn't saw food sitting on the table. Instead, there was a paper note and a small plastic bag with stuff inside of it.

"Huh?" Steven said. "What's this?"

They walked into the table and picked up the note. It said:

_Please be safe._

_-♥ Your mom._

_PS. You two are really loud._

Connie's face was ruby red from her own embarrassment, While Steven checked the contents of the bag.

His face became redder than Connie's as he pulled out one of the several condoms that the doctor placed inside the bag for them.

"I don't know if I should feel proud of how my mother is open towards sex, or if I should die of embarrassment..." Connie said.

**Author's Note:**

> A sinner's work is never over.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked the story, and feel free to comment. Make yourselves at home.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you're interested to be a beta reader for my fics (sinful and normal ) contact me at alexiss-fic-archive.tumblr.com


End file.
